1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna flag system and more particularly pertains to slidably positioning a flag on a vehicle antenna and then raising and lowering the flag in response to the speed of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flag assemblies of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, flag assemblies of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of positioning flags through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,439,644 issued Dec. 19, 1922 to Scharek relates to a Flag Ornament. U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,683 issued Jun. 15, 2004 to Schultz relates to a Boat Antenna Flag System. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,510 issued Mar. 28, 2006 to Nair relates to a Artificial Wind Producing Flag Pole Assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an antenna flag system that allows slidably positioning a flag on a vehicle antenna and then raising and lowering the flag in response to the speed of the vehicle.
In this respect, the antenna flag system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of slidably positioning a flag on a vehicle antenna and then raising and lowering the flag in response to the speed of the vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved antenna flag system which can be used for slidably positioning a flag on a vehicle antenna and then raising and lowering the flag in response to the speed of the vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.